


Constellations and Reunions | Dr. Flug x Reader (DISCONTINUED)

by emeraldsprite



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, F/M, Heroic au, Villainous au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsprite/pseuds/emeraldsprite
Summary: You've been recently hired by Black Hat to work as a maid in Black Hat manor, and you reunite with a certain dork you met in highschool who happens to love you.





	1. promises, promises.

The screams ringing through whining halls of the basement were deafening. 

Begs to be let go, sobs of pain and cries of help could be heard, but heard by Dr. Slys and Dr. Slys only. Nobody could hear them from above, but that wouldn’t stop them from trying. 

It was classic disbelief, anyways. 

The moment in classic, poetic cinema where the children lost their mother, but will continue to try to wake poor mommy up, in hopes she’ll tell them it was all just a bad, bad dream. 

Flug had to laugh. As if they could ever escape the restraints, and even if they had the brain to do so, his self made traps would do the trick. 

Some (the only ones with any sense, frankly) simply laid there in their restraints, knowing that no matter how much it stung, no matter what they said or did, they’d be trapped there, underground, living their worst nightmare. Forever. 

His hand tightened around his notepad, wrinkling his orange gloves as he stopped by the newest captive; the classic do-gooder hero. It had been easy to capture her; all he had to do was to shoot a bunch of wailing kids to attract her attention while she flew by, plunge the syringe into her veins and now she was helpless. 

“Hello, Emily. Just decided to stop by,” he said casually. 

“What are you trying to do?” The calmness of her voice infuriated him to no end. 

“Oh me? Just trying to keep the business going, sweetheart,” he allowed himself to grin underneath his iconic paper-bag and pulled out an empty syringe from his jeans pocket. 

“What, are you trying to do?” Emily repeated again, this time with more caution, wariness. Fear. 

Flug didn’t say anything, only piercing her skin, slowly extracting the blood from her arm. “Now, this may hurt a bit,” he giggled maniacally. 

The hero hissed, still writhing in her restraints, before laughing. The laughs, however forced, still attracted Flug’s attention. 

“What is it?” Flug asked, trying to sound as annoyed, monotonous and uninterested as possible. 

Emily snickered as his eyes . “I-It’s funny. Classic lab villain slash sidekick, trying his best to seem threatening. Really, you’re not fooling anyone trying to hide that lisp, doctor.” 

He frowned. “Your mocks get you nowhere, hero. And I don’t have a lisp. My voice just happens to be a little more high pitched than normal,” he said, trying not to get too defensive as high school memories of his tormentors rushed through his head. 

Emily only laughed a little more. “Offended? I didn’t think it’d be that easy to get to you.” 

At that, the notepad and pen dropped to the floor, clanging on the rusted metal floors that nobody had bothered to clean in years as he grasped her shoulders as harshly as possible. This had obviously taken poor Emily by surprise, judging by the shaking coming from the poor girl.

“Listen here, you,” he snapped, frustration seeping into his voice. 

“I’d be much more careful about what I’d say from now on if I were you. The only reason I tolerate you right now is because I may still need you for experiments and possibly black-mail for your poor cousin Sunblast. Now, if you may excuse me, I’m going to leave. 

You might want to pray that I find something useful from the blood I extracted, or Black Hat will get 505 to cook your corpse for dinner.” He snapped, letting go of her shoulders.

He wished he could end his threat there, but then, her god-danged voice rang out again. “Who are you?”

He scoffed. “Really? You don’t know who I am? I am Dr. Slys, the great--”

“No. I know your name, everyone does. What I asked was who are you? Why did you decide to take this path? Black Hat doesn’t seem like the best person to work for, and you don’t seem all that bad. You--”

“This isn’t a therapy session, Firearm. Don’t think I can’t see past you trying to make me a better person. I’ll never be a better person.” Flug insisted firmly, addressing Emily by her stupid hero name. 

There was nothing more he wanted to do than to turn away and run scott free from social interaction, but he stayed awkwardly to pick up his syringe and fallen items before sprinting away as fast as possible, escaping the scene like a mouse fleeing from a cat. 

When Flug reached the elevators, he groaned. If only he weren’t so awkward all the time. Why did he sprint away again? The aura of fear and the screams of insanity slowly faded away as the elevator ascended to the top floor, and he was free to leave and tick another task off his daily list of things to do. 

Enough dilly-dallying, he thought, time to- oh my god who is that.  
A girl, slightly shorter than him was cleaning and arranging his shelves whilst brushing her feather duster around and in seconds he already had his trembling hands around the trigger of his laser gun, pointed at this certain stranger.

“W-what are you doing in my lab? You’re not supposed to be here, you-” 

“And what if she is, doctor?” A scratchy voice rang out as Flug slowly turned his head around to meet his god-forsaken boss. And alas, there he was, in his titular black hat and all. 

“B-Black Hat sir! Who, may I ask, is this?” He could already feel himself trembling, whatever confidence he had back in the basement vanished into thin air. 

“This, Flug, is the newly hired maid. Due to 505’s highly incompetent cleaning skills and fear of then basements, she will be the cleaner of Black Hat manor from now on. I trust that you will show her the ropes and what not to do, yes?” Black Hat looked down at the now quivering Flug, smiling sadistically, flaunting his pointed teeth. 

Flug found himself automatically nodding along, heart thumping in his ears. “Yes, yes! Whatever you say boss! I’ll make sure she knows what needs to be done by the end of the day!” 

“You better. (l/n)! Listen to his every word.” 

“Yes sir.” you nodded, looking down at the floor humbly before Black Hat vanished, leaving behind some inky-looking smoke. (l/n). That name rung bells. If only he could remember who exactly it was.

The scientist cleared his voice, trying to break the tension Black Hat left behind while slipping his laser gun back inside his lab pocket. “Um, heh, greetings! I am Doctor Flug Slys, but you can call me Dr. Slys! As you heard from Black Hat, I will be bringing you around the manor, and telling you what to do and what not to do.”

To his surprise, you giggled, sending a strange feeling coursing through him. “Flug, do you really not remember me? Seriously?”

Flug cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, who are--”

Wait. Hold up. (l/n)? As in, (y/n) (l/n)? From school?

“(y-y/n)? Is that really you? I knew you looked familiar!”

“Hey Fluggy.” Flug smiled at the stupid nickname you had came up with for him when the two of you were children. His hands hung limp by his sides as you approached him and wrapped your arms around him. 

It took him a while to return the embrace. Out of everything he missed about not being a villain you were the highlight, and now, he could finally see you again. 

“I missed you, stupid,” you said, as if reading his thoughts. 

“I-I missed you too,” he admitted, looking down while shuffling his feet. Good thing he had his paper-bag on. 

“To think that I met you when you were locked in your locker back in high school. Now we’re both grown up and totally more mature adults,” you grinned ear to ear at the memory as you let go of your friend. 

“Come on, I’m not as helpless as you think I am. I’m working for the best villain to ever live. Ever.” Flug whined as he remembered the locker incident. 

“Yeah, yeah right. Are you going to show me around, or what?” 

Flug stepped back, and nodded towards the exit. “Come on. We’ve got a lot to get through.”


	2. How you met.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend on how you guys met, so here it is! Your first meeting in high school. I can already feel the romance radiating.

The darkness engulfed him, locker door slamming shut as he desperately pounded on it. “Hey! Open up or I swear, I’ll-I’ll...!” The only response that came was muffled laughter from outside. 

“You’ll what? Have fun getting weekly torture sessions when you don’t turn up for class, dipshit.” He heard the iconic blaring sneer of the girl in his baccalaureate class, then the laughter of his peers, the shuffling of footsteps...and silence dawned over the hall. 

‘Flug’ groaned, tugging at his iconic paper bag in frustration. 

It was all going so well, too. He was getting his stacks of books from his locker after a normal lunch routine when Nicole Senicourt had pushed him in and locked the door. It was always Nicole. He should’ve known. Her childish blue bob and small delicate hair clips shouldn’t fool anyone with that attitude; fighting her way through every obstacle (quite literally when it came to the lunch lines). 

His luminous clock (He’d put a clock in his locker, just in case he’d lost the watch he made when he was 5) showed 1:59 and by now he was already 19 minutes and 33 seconds late. Oh joy. 

Panic settled in as situations and scenarios rushed through his head (which was currently and extremely uncomfortably pressed against the ceiling). If, and only if he got out, how would he explain to the (shrew) professor about how he had skipped his lesson, or the entire school day in entirety? 

Ms. Tates would not be pleased, and with the thought of having to withstand a week in the torture chamber drove the trapped student to start pounding on the door again. 

Flug doubted anyone would help him, considering that it was the Black Hat’s Baccalaureate of Evil and Crime. Against all odds, lanky lousy Flug barely got in alive. Sure, he was a prodigy and still was a genius and to-be criminal mastermind, but was it enough? 

Why did he even think he would even have a chance of getting in? His peers had both brawn and brains, and while they certainly weren’t as intelligent as he was, they still had a chance going off, becoming a villain of their own and a higher chance of being accounted for something. 

And here he was stuffed like a sardine in a can, or more specifically, in a steel locker with the volume of 0.0657 cubic centimeters that smelled faintly of mayo along with his school supplies for company.

What would he be, when and if he got out of school? What would become of him if he ever managed to survive it? It could be torture, like Nicole had said. He’d had the delightful experience of being in the closet for a week, and he had been trying the entire month to avoid another excuse for him to be sent there again. Or it would be a slow, painful death in front of all his peers as they laughed at what a miserable failure he was. That was what happened to Todd (Oh Todd, if only you had handed in your assignment one minute earlier), anyways. 

Or even worse. 

He’d get expelled. 

Sent back empty handed to normal civilization where he’d be under his almighty brother’s shadow again. Flug could already hear the taunts ringing in his ears, how his stupid superhero brother had been right about him all along, how he didn’t deserve recognition; respect. 

He’d have to lead a pointless life knowing deep down that his successes and genius would never be enough, that he would never be enough. The thought that years of studying and hard work (even if he a part of him was certain he didn’t need it) would go to waste simply because he wasn’t competent enough terrified him, because it meant that he really didn’t have anything to prove. 

He’d be a failure. He’d be the one thing he spent his entire life trying to prove that he wasn’t. 

He had long stopped trying to get help, sat down on his backpack. 2:13. It had only been minutes, and yet it seemed like hours had passed already. The class had long started. Maybe Ms Tates would find out about his...situation later. Or maybe she knew, and just didn’t care enough to help him.

But then, footsteps rang through the hall outside, and immediately Flug got to his feet. He would soon regret it, though, when he bashed his head against the ceiling. 

“Ow!” He cried out.

The footsteps stopped. “Hello?” 

Flug immediately, sensing a way of escape, started pounding on his locker door again. “HI! HELP PLEASE! I’M STUCK IN LOCKER 666?” 

“Uh, yeah? This one?” A knock came from the other side of the wall. “YES! THAT’S MY ONE! Uh, the password is 39210842026BLKHAT.” 

In a matter of seconds the lock clicked and the door swung open, and within seconds, he tumbled to the ground, groaning. Flug blinked a few times before realising the awkward position he was in with the person who’d helped him out; how close he was to you. “Woah! S-sorry,” he stuttered, immediately getting to his feet and brushing nothing in particular off his jeans in an awkward fit. 

“You have a really long password. You know that, right? Are you okay?” You smirked as you extended a hand to the boy sitting on the floor. 

“O-oh? Yeah, I’m fine, but the password isn't that long if you have a genius memory like I do. All the other goons can’t even remember the first 8 digits.” He said as he took your hand and pulled himself up. You laughed a bit as his ego. 

“Hey, you’re the one who needed help out the locker, so don’t get cocky here. I remember you. You’re the one with the recycling bin on your head in the group photo, right? Word spreads quickly, and Nicole was being a bitch anyways.” 

“Yeah, that was me. And...you are?”

“(y/n) (l/n). You should be Flugger, right?”

“It’s Kenning Flugslys, actually. That’s just another bad nickname they came up with for me.” 

“Kenith...what? Your name is Kenith Flugslith?”

“Wh-what? No!”

“Fluggy. Is that better? Can I call you that?”

“Ur...” 

“Flug, then. Rolls off the tongue.” 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, that sounds good enough.” ‘Flug’ sounded better than whatever nickname Nicole gave him anyway. It sounded nice. In a weird way. 

“Alright then. Look, I gotta go; super late. Just go to the nurses office. If you’re a genius like you say you are, you’ll figure a way out of your problem with Ms. Tates. See ya.” 

You left him standing in the hall, still staring at you as you left. By then you’d gone, but he still had to say something. 

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please don't repost. I know this all seems pretty disappointing so far, but trust me. It gets better next chapter. You're going to meet the rest of the gang really soon, and I hope you guys are as hyped as I am. Thank you for reading!


	3. Some Guides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug takes you around and you meet the rest of the gang.

Present Day

You seemed to be running through the halls rather than exploring them. Flug happened to be a quick walker when flustered. 

Which was always, and you had to sprint to catch up to his pace. 

“Heh. And here is the one place you musn’t be; Black Hat’s room. Never enter unless specifically allowed to by Black Hat. The last time 5.0.5 went in...well...he had a pretty nasty time trying to turn his insides out again.”

Your mouth hung open. 

“We don’t like to talk about that.” Flug confessed, seeing the horrified expression spread on your face, before clearing his throat to move on to the next subject.

“Ahem, anyways, up a few stairs is...well, used to be Demencia’s room until the stalking and the guitar playing at 3:00 AM got out of hand. In fact, she is a prime example of why you definitely shouldn’t be going into Black Hat’s office. Now, she stays locked in the basement to the south. Or at least, we try to keep her locked in the basement. But that’s not matter! If you’re lucky, you’ll never have to meet her--”

“Oh Fluuuug~! What have you got there for dinner? ‘She your girlfriend? Blackie wouldn’t be so happy about that,” A high pitched comment came from above. You looked up to see a girl hanging from the ceiling with what seemed to be an abomination of spiky dyed green hair (a lot of it, too; the ends of it were nearly touching your nose) that hadn’t been brushed in ages. 

Her enlarged right pupil was strangely reptilian-like and frankly, having her eyes on you for such a long period of time was starting to make you squirm in uncomfortability. 

“Demencia!” It was surprising as to how he always wore a paper bag, and still managed to get his emotions across. In this case, it was a concoction of anger, frustration, and what seemed like embarrassment. 

“She is not for dinner and she is absolutely not my girlfriend. She is simply the new cleaning maid to do the dirty work! You know, the dirty work you keep messing up for poor 5.0.5?” Flug hissed. 

“Okay, who’s 5.0.5?” You asked. 

“Pah! He’s a weak-ass pussy who’s scared of practically everything in this house. Can’t even fight! He does nothing all day but dust things that don’t need to be dusted. I can lick the dust off my beloved’s statues, thank you very much,” Demencia jeered as you choked on the thought of her licking...you didn’t want to think about it. 

“DEMENCIA, THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!” Flug barked, his paper bag crinkling as he stamped his foot on the carpet in frustration. “GET DOWN FROM THERE, OR I’LL...I’LL!” 

Demencia stuck out her tongue, smug smile somehow still on her face as she continued to crawl across the ceiling and away from the two of you. Flug shook his head. 

“I hate that she’s still here. She’s either tearing 5.0.5’s drawings, playing unnecessary pranks that end up getting us all in trouble, or fawning over Black Hat, but as much as I hate to say it, she’s a good addition to the team. Good fighter.” He sighed, rubbing where his temples were supposed to be. 

“I need a break. Do you have any more questions about the manor?” Flug sighed. Poor guy. He probably hadn’t rested in weeks. 

“Not the manor, but who’s 5.0.5?” You inquired. As if on queue, a strange noise rang from the end of the hall. Something like ‘bur-hur’ or whatnot. 

“Ah yes, here he comes. 5.0.5?” He called out with a much lighter tone. You swore you could hear affection tucked away in there somewhere. 

Just when you thought lizard-like fangirls were the weirdest thing you’d seen today, a furry BLUE teddy-looking bear came waddling in on his (it’s? His? You had no idea anymore) hindlegs. He was rather round and large, and had a droopy dandelion on his head. Unlike everything you’ve seen today, this 5.0.5 was the most adorable, innocent thing you’ve seen all day. 

“5.0.5! This is (y/n), and she’ll be helping you out with the chores. Say hi, 5.0.5!” Flug was cooing. Cooing. Flug. The evil scientist. Cooing to a bear as if 5.0.5 were his child. This was it. This was the end line. Never in your life--

“Burhur!” He...burhured? You had no idea what kind of a noise came from 5.0.5, but in seconds the bear was already scooping both you and Flug up, as if you were the teddy bears instead of him, in fact, he was almost suffocating you in all that fur. But you would’ve willing died; the fur was heavenly, anyways. 

Just in the nick of time, 5.0.5 put the two of you down and waddled away. 

“So...why is he called 5.0.5 again?” 

“I made him. He was supposed to be an all killing machine, but he turned out cute and fluffy instead.”

“Is that why Demencia seems to hate him so much?” You queried.

“I think everyone hates him here except for me and you. I mean, I made him, so I can’t hate him. He has sentience, and…well, don’t tell, but he’s like a son to me. B-but I’m not a father to him. 5.0.5’s convinced his father is Black Hat. But you know, he’s...he’s Black Hat. Black Hat can’t love. 5.0.5’s going to be chasing after love he’ll never get. ” Flug’s voice cracked in the process of speaking and your heart felt a pang of pain for him. 

There was a pause before you spoke up again. “He’s so...so…”

“Innocent? Flug proposed. 

“Yeah. Yeah, he is. To think he’s living in the most evil being in the universe’s manor. Do you think he’ll lose it? The innocence, I mean.”

Flug seemed slightly troubled by that. “I-I hope not. I want to protect him, yeah, but can I? There’s not much I can do but hope people have it easy on him. I can’t protect him if I can’t even protect myself. I just know that there’s not much I wouldn’t do for him.” 

You nodded, sensing that you were getting into a sensitive topic. One that Flug wasn’t ready for. You decided to back off for today. Despite it being the middle of the day, he was tired, anyways. 

“Thanks Flug, that’s all I need to know.” 

“O-okay. Make your way to the plane if you need my help.”

“Plane?” You cocked your head in confusion. 

“Oh! Remember the plane sticking out of the top of the Hat manor when you came through the front door?” 

“Oh yeah! I remember that.” You recalled. Crashed planes seemed normal after everything you’d seen in the manor today. That...was probably unhealthy. 

“That’s where I sleep and invent things. You’ll make your way there very easily. You’ll know it when you see it. B-bye for now, I guess.”

He stumbled away, almost tripping himself over repetitively as he turned the corner. You giggled. That was one tall awkward bean of a man. 

“He likes you, you know,” a purr came from behind you. 

You squeaked as you turned around. It was that lizard girl again. What was it… 

“Demencia? H-how long have you been there?” you stammered in surprise, causing her to burst into obnoxious laughter.  
“You humans are so easy to frighten! I’ve walked around the manor 3 times already while you had your boring talk on that stupid bear.” 

“He’s not stupid,” you grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. But still, he likes you. Like, like likes you,” she teased.

“We’re just friends. We barely talked in high school,” you stated, ready to change the topic as soon as possible. 

“Aw, you’re just in denial. Don’t worry! Soon you’ll be pining over him like he is! I know Black Hat’ll like me someday, and then he won’t have to be mean to me anymore. He’s just in denial, like you are~” 

“Why are you telling me this?” You droned. Was she just here to tattle you about crushes? 

“To make it easier for you, silly. And besides, Flug had barely given you a tour. He barely even showed you half the manor! Flug’s tours are always so unstimulating, so uneventful, so...lifeless! So I thought, I can do the guiding this time! Come on, (l/n)! I’ll give you a free Demencia’s tour! Just for you!”

Before you could politely decline, she had already pulled you by the arm and soon you were practically flailing through the air like a flag at the end of a non-existent motor-boat. 

Soon, she had dragged you around and showed you the blood-stained dungeons, her room/jail cell, all of her best spots to look at Black Hat as he walked by and so on. It was strangely hard not to get attached to her. 

“--and that’s why I just know he’ll like me back! He has to! He just hasn’t seen the right signs yet! If I keep devoting myself and stay determined, he’ll be sure to like me!” She gushed, thinking of how she was going to convince Black Hat to date her. 

“Do you think it’ll work? I mean, he hasn’t necessarily been the biggest fan of you going all flirtatious over you. He threatened you with a pocket knife when you tried to kiss him.”

“Hey. We’re villains, (y/n). What did you expect?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay then. Best of luck, homegirl.” 

“I won’t need it, but thanks. End of tour for today. Can’t wait to see you at dinner! I heard we’re eating puppies.” She grinned toothily before climbing up the walls and scattering away. 

You sighed. It was going to be a pain in the ass trying to wipe away all the muddy footprints that her converse left on the ceiling. You could already tell it was going to be an interesting life here. 

Her words still stuck, though. Did Flug really like you that way? 

You wiped the thoughts from your mind. You guys were just friends from highschool. Besides, even if you had romantic feelings for each other, Black Hat wouldn’t allow any form of romantic affection anyways.

Despite having gone on a full tour, it just came to mind that you still didn’t know where your sleeping quarters would be. Both tours you had taken were useless. You sighed, shaking your head as you started ascending up the staircases, trying to find the entrance to the plane Flug was talking about. 

You reached the last flight of stairs when you were met with an opening to a white head of a plane that was now conjoined to a broken part of a wall. A door was carved through the window. 

You stepped through to find something resembling a metal gate with a sign with bold letters displaying “STAY AWAY DEMENCIA” and swear words scribbled in green underneath saying “NEVER!” You approached it when the door suddenly screeched and slid open automatically. 

The walls inside were covered in blueprints and plans and post-it notes that looked as if they were about to fall off at any given moment. You saw Flug in his white lab coat, dripping a strange orange substance into his Test Tube. 

He looked up, only to be distracted and had a mini explosion “POOF” from the tube.   
“Oh no! S-sorry, (y/n), got to clean this up!” He stuttered as he ran to the sinks. You giggled at his flustered behaviour due to your appearance. 

“Hey, I was wondering where my quarters are? I still don’t know where I’m supposed to sleep,” you admit. 

“O-oh no! I didn’t show you, did I? I...I...actually don’t know. You could sleep in the dungeons? No, that’s just another bad idea. I really don’t know, Black Hat didn’t tell me. I should’ve thought of asking. Damnit! He’s meeting with somebody in his office right now. Private stuff that probably includes reaping souls. Y-” 

He paused, and facepalmed. “No, that’s a terrible idea,” he commented at his own thoughts. 

“What? What terrible idea?” You asked. Anything would be better than having to sleep in the dungeons tonight. 

“NO! It’s a really stupid idea--”

“Just tell me, Flug,” you said patiently, waiting for him to calm his nerves. 

“Y-you could sleep in m-my bed tonight,” he murmured, before getting unsettled again. “I-I mean, I won’t be sleeping in it with you, of course! I have to finish projects anyways, it’s just...ugh! It’s just stupid. I mean, you wouldn’t--”

“Sure,” you shrugged.

“H-huh?” 

“Sure. Beats sleeping in the dungeons.” You said. You had no time for dignity today. 

“O-okay,” he said, immediately going back to his experiments, trying not to look at you.

“Thanks in advance, Flug!” 

“Y-yeah! No problem, (y/n).” 

That night after having a full dinner of anonymous meat (hopefully it wasn’t anything near what you thought it was) and having cleaned the entire dining hall (which was enormous, but you got the job done well enough), you started walking your way back up to the top floor and you practically collapsed onto Flug’s bed. 

Well, it looked more like a glass case than a bed, but fair enough. Flug had made a big deal of taking away several of the personal photos he hung up on his walls before he let you lay down, but you didn’t mind. Everybody has secrets they aren’t willing to share anyways. 

You discarded your clothes on the plane mattress before realising that there wasn’t any blankets on said bed and that if you were to take your clothes off, Flug would see everything. 

You blushed and immediately put your clothes back on and climbed in. You now saw how truly evil Flug was. You couldn’t imagine sleeping without a blanket at night. But somehow, you managed to drift off; without a blanket, mind you, to sleep. 

Too bad you wouldn’t be awake to know that he had left a blanket over you in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally! We get to meet 5.0.5 and Demencia! I had a blast writing this chapter, and I hope you guys liked it too! Please do not repost. Leave a comment on how you felt about this particular chapter!


End file.
